Operacion TIEMPO
by Pegirly92
Summary: Es mi primer fan fic de KND, espero les guste y que me manden MUSHOS reviews! Listo! III arriba!
1. I

Cargando misión para KND: Los Chicos del Barrio

Operación: T.I.E.M.P.O I

**T** torpes

**I**innatos

**E** elementos

**M** mintiendo

**P **ara

**O**omitir hallazgos

-¡Chicos¡Chicos!- Hoagie gritaba lleno de alegría entrando al cuarto de juegos

-¡Shhhhhhhhhh¡Dos¡Cállate! – replicó Nigel cerrando el libro que leía

-Si, dos. ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto 5 algo frustrada

Pues fíjense que he perfeccionado aun mas la máquina y qwipdalhfivn sdijpsih pihpHh jhwraohhn oshn z ihfhzo kjdlihse!- como se habrán dado cuenta Hoagie comenzó a decir las cosas tan rápido que no se le entendía nada lo que hizo enojar a sus amigos.

-¡Espera, espera, espera¡Comienza de nuevo!

-1 tiene razón¡No se te entiende nada!- replico 4 dejando de oprimir todos los botones y jalar todas las palancas del control de juegos.

- de acuerdo- Dos dio un gran suspiro y prosiguió- Verán¡lo he logrado!

-¿Que has logrado, dos?

-¡Que funcione la maquina del tiempo!- Exclamo Hoagie con una gran sonrisa haciendo que sus amigos se quedaran con la boca abierta por tal sorpresa :O- verán, la maquina esta programada en la dimensión en la cual no nos relevan de KND, es decir, aunque ya no estemos en KND no nos quitaran la memoria… ¡ES A PRUEBA DE TONTOS! Si funciona conoceremos nuestro futuro ideal…

De acuerdo, GENIO. Pero… ¿y si no funciona?- pregunto 5 haciendo que el rostro de felicidad de Hoagie se transformara en uno de angustia

- Nos iremos a un agujero negro…

-¡QUE!

Tranquilos… Solo hay un 0.99 de probabilidades de que pase

Mas te vale- dijo 4 con seriedad y firmeza- Nada mas por eso vas tu primero- dijo sonriendo

Esta bien, esta bien. Yo iré primero- dijo 2 – tomen estos relojes-alarma, si algo sale mal solo presionen el botón rojo regresaremos todos. De acuerdo?

De acuerdo- dijo Nigel- Cuídate mucho, amigo…

Cuidado…-dijo Abby

Ten mucho cuidado-dijo Kuki dándole un abrazo

Y…- 4 se aclaro la garganta mirando a 2 que enseguida entendió y se separo de 3- Mas vale que llegues con bien…

-gracias a todos chicos- Hoagie dio un gran suspiro- ¡Aquí voy!- dijo antes de entrar a la extraña maquina.

Pasaron como 30 segundos y la alarma no sonó

- creo que lo logro- dijo 5 cruzando brazos

-Y…¿Quién sigue?- pregunto 1

-Las damas primero…- rió 4

-A ver, a ver ¿desde cuando eres tan caballeroso?- dijo 1

-No estoy seguro, pero yo no iré… que vaya 3!

-¿Ah¿Y yo por que?

-No se, porque eres niña…

-¿Y? – así comenzó una discusión entre Kuki y Wally, Abby y Nigel suspiraron y se miraron entre si con una picara sonrisa y ambos empujaron a sus amigos a la maquina y comenzaron a reír. Esperaron unos segundos y al no ver sonar la alarma se tranquilizaron.

- Bien, ahora yo- dijo 5.

-¿Cómo¿Y si te pasa algo?

- Me pasara a mi, no a ti- dijo metiendose a la extraña maquina pero uno la detuvo

- Iremos los dos… si ellos regresan y tu no nada sera igual…- dijo 1 haciendose el heroe. 5 sonrio y rodo sus ojos y ambos fueron a aquella dimension pero…¿Qué pasara en ella?

Que les parecio? espero T.T bien... acepto todo tipo de reviews...asi que adelante! y digan todo lo que opinan


	2. II

**.Cargando mision para KND: Los Chicos del Barrio**

**Operación: T.I.E.M.P.O. II**

Torpes 

Innatos

Elementos

Mintiendo

Para

Omitir hallazgos 

**CONTINUA LA TRANSMICION...**

¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Los 5 chicos habian llegado a su destino, mas no llegaron de la misma manera de como se fueron, eran totalmente diferentes...

¡Vaya!- dijo Nigel observandose a si mismo- ¡Si que cambiamos!- y era obvio, ya que ahora tenia cabello, pues los de la otra cuadra se lo quitaron mientras fuese niño, ahora que tiene 16 años y ya es adolescente recupero su cabello, traia un sueter rojo y pantalones caqui con sus gafas oscuras que lo hacian ver muymisterioso - ¡Estoy muy alto¡Y tengo cabello!

-¡Que bien, Nigy!- exclamo Abby despeinando el cabello de Nigel, Abby era realmente bonita, traia su tipica gorra roja, mas con una pequeña araña pintada a un costado, una blusa azul con una calavera al centro, unos pantalones negros con cadenas como cinturon y unas botas negras, usaba pequeñas gafas rectangulares y 7 piercings (perforaciones) en la oreja izquierda.

Mmm- dijo Wally pasando sus manos por su rubia cabellera y abriendo lentamente sus ojos verdes y levantandose del suelo.- ¿en que año estamos?- Wally pregunto despistadamente mientras observaba su alrededor y sus vestimentas, que no eran fuera de lo comun, su sueter naranja y pantalones holgados, tenis desgastados, ahora tenia el cabello un poco mas largo y era mas alto que las chicas, sin embargo no tanto como sus compañeros, tambien tenia un piercing en su oreja izquierda.

¿Estamos en el 2007 no?- dijo Kuki, la cual no habia cambiado mucho, seguia igual de linda, (y Wally noto eso enseguida), Kuki traia un sueter verde que dejaba ver su abdomen, falda rosa, calcetas de rayas verde-rosa y unos converse.

¡Todo salio a la perfeccion!- exclamo emocionado Hoagie, con su camisa desabotonada y blusa blanca, sus pantalones azules, gorra caqui y lentes.

Me pregunto si nuestras habitaciones seran iguales...- pregunto Nigel mirando la vieja casa del arbol.

No lo se, recuerda que no nos relevaron de KND...- explicaba Abby moviendose de un lado a otro

Pero tampoco podemos estar seguros de que seguimos en la organizacion, pues no se aceptan adolescentes...- dijo Hoagie sentandose en el sofa

Tambien podemos dar la hipotesis de que nos relevaron, mas no nos borraron la memoria- Dijo Nigel acomodandose las gafas

AY¡¿por que no las revisamos y ya?- grito frustrado Wally

¡Gran idea 4! cada quien a su respectiva habitacion y nos vemos aqui en 30 min- Ordeno Nigel, con el mismo tono de lider que lo caracteriza.

**30 MIN DESPUES...**

En el camino encontre esto- menciono Kuki mostrando una fotografia de una peliroja de gafas (obvio)

¿Quien es?- pregunto Abby acercandose a su amiga pero Nigel arrebato la fotografia antes de poder apreciarla

¡ES LIZZIE!- exclamo Nigel con una gran sonrisa

¿Lizzie?- pregunto Hoagie- ¿Seguro?

Si...Mira, cabello trenzado y rojo, gafas, pecas, y ojos encantadores- decia fascinado con estrellitas en los ojos, Kuki reia en voz baja, Abby rodaba los ojos con una leve sonrisa, Wally lanzo un suspiro de fastidio y Hoagie observaba atentamente la fotografia. Mientras Nigel tiraba baba (jeje) se la quito de las manos provocando una relativa sorpresa en su amigo de gafas oscuras.

Mira, 2006... ¿Que te parece?- dijo Hoagie sobandose la barbilla- Tenia 14 años en esta foto...

Se ve muy linda- dijo Kuki- Me pregunto si seguira siendo tu novia, Nigel.

Espero que si... era muy tierna conmigo- menciono Nigel

¿Que tiene ahi, jefe?- Dijo Wally sonriendo quitando de los bolsillos un par de papeles y los comenzo a leer al tiempo de tratar de alejar a Nigel de los papeles- Querido Nigy: Te quiero mucho mucho mucho mucho... ¡Vaya¿cuantas veces escribio esto tu novia? Eh, Nigel?- dijo Wally mirando las hojas antes de ser arrebatadas por el chico de rostro sonrojado. Este los guardo rapidamente. Abby se acerco a el y le dijo al oido

No debes sonrojarte- Lo que hizo sonrojar mas al chico, despues le hablo de frente- Esto nos puede ayudar. Bien, como todos pudimos observar, Lizzie esta metida en esto- Abigail tomo el telefono y se lo dio a Nigel- Llama a tu novia

-Pero...- replico Nigel

-¡Ahora, jovencito!

-Esta bien, esta bien. La llamare..¡ay!-

De pronto se escucha el fuerte resonar de las puertas abriendose

-¡NIGY! OHHH NIGY!


	3. III

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! NO PODIA CREER QUE LOS QUE ME MANDARIAN SERIAN BUENOS! THANX!**

**Cargando mision para KND: Los Chicos del Barrio**

**Operación: T.I.E.M.P.O. III**

Torpes 

Innatos

Elementos

Mintiendo

Para

Omitir hallazgos 

**CONTINUA LA TRANSMICION...**

¡LIZZIE!- Gritaron todos los chicos al ver a la novia de Nigel...muy cambiada. Esta puso cara de O.o

¿Que pasa?- pregunto Lizzie con cierta confusion en su voz- Parece como si no me hubiesen visto en años

¡Lizzie!- grito Nigel tomando las manos de su aun novia

Ho...Hola Nigy- tartamudeo Lizzie algo, o mas bien, muy sorprendida- Nunca me saludas asi...

ohh...- suspiro Nigel decepcionado soltandole las manos, pero para su grata sorpresa, Lizzie lo abrazo.

!Me alegra mucho que me saludes asi, Nigy!- exclamo con su ya tan caracteristica voz melosa .

Hola, Lizzie- dijo Kuki acercandose. Noto que Lizzie era mucho mas bonita que la ultima vez que la vio...- Vaya, Lizzie. Te ves muy bonita!

Gracias nn- asi los 3 comenzaron una conversacion

Abby comenzo a ver que Nigel se veia muy feliz. Sonrio. Se levanto de su asiento y se sento junto a Hoagie.

- Se ve muy feliz - Comento Hoagie

Mucho...- respondio Abby, mas no convencio la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro...por lo menos a Hoagie no. Este se acerco a su oido

- No te pongas celosa...- Esto provoco una violenta sonrojacion en su amiga.

- ¡de que hablas?- casi grita Abby- estoy feliz por el, me gusta verlo feliz

- Aqui la clave es- dijo Hoagie- la palabra "gusta"

¡Hey, por cierto...¿ y Wally?- dijo para cambiar de conversasion. Este se encontraba encerrado en su habitacion ¿que que estaba haciendo? despues lo averiguaran

**ALGUNAS HORAS MAS TARDE**

¡Un mensaje¡Un mensaje!- Gritaba Hoagie corriendo con unos papeles en la mano, mas no con una sonrisa.

-¡Callate!- reclamo Wally

- ¿por que siempre tienes que entrar asi a una habitacion?- Cuestiono Abby

mmmmm - Hoagie puso cara de pensante- No lo se- respondio encogiendose de hombros.

¿De que mensaje hablas, 2?- Cuestiono Nigel

Es de los de la otra cuadra...¿Me creerian si les dijera que aun no me revelan sus nombres?

Sus amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta, mas por la tranquilidad de su amigo que por el mensaje en si.

¿Como!- exclamo el primero en reaccionar, osea, Wally.

Tranquilo, amigo... ellos ya no son como antes, al igual que nosotros, ellos han cambiado. Ya no nos fastidiaran, o al menos no tanto- Hoagie habia recordado cosas que no sabia que habia vivido...saltandose 3 años...creyo que no era para alarmarse.

-Mas te vale que sea asi, porque no sabes lo que te espera si no lo es- Amenazo Abby acomodandose los lentes.

¿No vamos a ir al parque con ellos o algo asi, verdad?- pregunto Nigel con los ojos bien abiertos O.O

¡No!- respondio el chico con mirada de asco o,ó - Solo nos dijeron que mañana nos esperan en las practicas a cada quien.

¿Mañana? Pero si sera sabado- Salto Wally de su asiento con sorpresa

Lo se- u.u Respondio Hoagie- Pero supongo que debemos ir, para no causar sospechas.

De acuerdo- dijo Nigel- ¿que debemos hacer?

Veamos, Tu debes ir al club de inversionistas jovenes.

¿Como?- se extraño Nigel- ¡pero eso ni se que es!

Pues yo tampoco, pero al parecer te gusta. Tambien el lider de los de la otra cuadraira.

De acuerdo- se rindio T.T

Yo hire al club de matematicas; Lenny ira tambien. Kuki hira a la practica de porristas.  
¡Genial! - exclamo Kuki- siempre quise ser porrista

En el mismo campo estara Wally, el es el capitan de soccer.

¡Super!- reacciono Wally

y Abby estara en su clase de piano.

Por mi esta bien...- dio como respuesta la joven

¡hey! no es justo, todos tienen lo que quieren menos yo- Nigel comenzo a hacer pucheros

Solo sera esta vez, tal vez nunca lo vuelvas a hacer...recuerda que solo estaremos un par de semanas

Nigel sonrio despues de pensarlo mucho- De acuerdo, me convenciste

**DESPUES DE LAS PRACTICAS**

Cada quien llevaba el uniforme de cada actividad, o ropa diferente al de el dia anterior.

Esta practica fue la mejor que he tenido...- dijo Kuki con una gran sonrisa nn La chica traia una minifalda morada y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, unas calcetas y tenis blancos.

Kuki, es la unica que has tenido- Le dijo su amiga, quien traia el pelo suelto con su gorra encima, una blusa negra de tirantes con una corbata al cuello color rosa, sus jeanes y sus botas.

Cierto...y tal vez la unica que tendre.

Descuida, cuando volvamos a ser unos niños te podras inscribir al club que quieras- le dijo el joven rubio, vestido de futbolista.

El club de inversionistas jovenes es muy interesante- dijo Nigel, este vestia de traje.

¿A si? El de matematicas tambien, es estimulante

En eso llegaron 5 chicos, todos vestian elegantes, pero ahora cada uno con su toque personal... obviamente, los de la otra cuadra...

Hola- dijeron en coro- ¿como han estado¿Iran al baile del viernes?

Claro- dijo Hoagie nn. Sus amigos elegantes sonrieron

que bien, los estaremos esperando, sera muy divertido- dijeron mientras se retiraban

Son buena onda- dijo Wally - Aunque aun no estoy del todo seguro

Oigan- dijo Kuki- ¿Cuando dijeron que era el baile?

El viernes- le contesto el joven matematico

Y ¿sera de parejas?- pregunto Wally recordando algunos pasajes que no habia vivido, mas los veia, hicieron que se confundiera.

Supongo, es un baile de preparatoria- Le contesto Abby, Kuki abrio los ojos al sonrojarse y pregunto:

y...¿con quien iremos?

**TRANSMICION INTERRUMPIDA**


End file.
